Frontline
is an episodic campaign game mode in World of Tanks. Summary In you can experience epic 30 v 30 battles, win heaps of rewards, and join the race for formidable reward tanks! General Overview * Battles takes place between two teams, with 30 players on each. * Only Tier VIII vehicles are allowed in this mode. * To fight in the Frontline mode, players can use all Tier VIII vehicles available in the Garage, as well as two special vehicles, that are available for rent. Campaigns 2019 * Frontline 2019: Episode 1 * Frontline 2019: Episode 2 * Frontline 2019: Episode 3 * Frontline 2019: Episode 4 * Frontline 2019: Episode 5 * Frontline 2019: Episode 6 * Frontline 2019: Episode 7 * Frontline 2019: Episode 8 * Frontline 2019: Episode 9 * Frontline 2019: Episode 10 Gameplay Objectives: * The attackers should break through the defense and destroy at least 3 out of 5 pillboxes on the enemy territory. * The defenders should repel enemy attacks until the battle timer elapses. The combat takes place on a 9 km² map that can be divided into three horizontal lines: * First defense line (zones A, B, and C): starting point for the attacking and defending teams. * Second defense line (zones D, E, and F): the frontline is shifted to this map area once at least one zone at the first defense line is captured. * The third defense line (not divided into zones) represents the map area, where the final battle takes place. The main objectives are located here — the pillboxes with powerful high-caliber guns. These pillboxes do not rotate or move and the attackers must destroy them to secure victory. In the beginning, the teams are evenly distributed on each front: 10 vehicles per front, at the zones of the first defense line. Each of the zones in the first and second lines has a base. When the attackers capture a base, they take control of the entire zone, and the next zone (vertically) becomes available for capture. E.g. after capturing a base in zone A, the attacking team is able to capture zone D. If at least one zone of the second line is captured, the third line becomes available and the attackers can attempt to destroy the main objectives (pillboxes). If the attacking team starts capturing a base, it is performed according to the standard rules, however with minor additions: * Base capture points will be reset only after destroying an enemy vehicle that is capturing the base. * Causing damage to a vehicle or damaging a vehicle's modules blocks base capture of this enemy vehicle for a 5 seconds. * The more bases on the first defense line that are captured, fewer points will be required for capturing bases on the second defense line. If the attackers capture one base on the first line, they will have to earn 450 points to capture a base on the second line; two captured bases on the first line reduce the number of required capture points of the second line to 250; all captured bases on the first line reduce the number of required capture points of the second line to 150. * Captured zones cannot be retrieved. In case of losing a zone, the defenders need to leave it within 1 minute, after which an air strike is called in at this zone causing significant damage to all defending vehicles there. Respectively, if attacking vehicles get to a zone at the second defense line, while the previous zone has not yet been captured, the vehicles will receive significant damage from an air strike in a metter of seconds. Once attackers capture at least one zone at the second line, they can destroy the main objectives. The main objectives are five large pillboxes with coaxial high-caliber guns: * Each objective has 3,200 hit points * Front armor / turret: Cannot be penetrated or damaged when firing HE shells * Side armor: 165 mm * Rear armor: 90 mm * Vulnerable spots: 70 mm (hatches) and 25 mm (vent holes) The basic battle duration in the Frontline mode is 12 minutes. This time can be extended through effective actions of the attacking team. * Each of the captured zones (A, B, C) adds 2 minutes to the battle timer. * Each of the captured zones (D, E, F) adds 2 minutes to the battle timer. 4 minutes are added for capturing the last zone. Misc How Can I Get Reserves? You can get Reserves for free and with little effort, a week before the start of the next Episode. All you need is to complete special missions when playing in Random Battles. Only 10 boosters will be available during this period, so don't miss your chance to get your hands on them and speed up your progress in the mode! Overtime * If the battle time elapses and at least one player of the attacking team remains in the base circle, overtime triggers. * The maximum overtime duration is 90 seconds. There is only one period of overtime, after which the defenders will be deemed victorious. Overtime ends if none of the attackers is capturing a base. Category:Game Modes Category:Frontline